Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Extra 2
Three Legendary Birds If you go to the Travel Agency at Port Decca, you will notice a Sailor standing on your right hand side. Talk to him and you will know that he gives you a Voltaic, Frigid, or Obsidian Ticket if you give him a Deep Sea Scale. Deep Sea Scales can be found on a Wild Chinchou (via Fishing in Cragonos Mines), or a wild Blue-Striped Basculin (via Fishing in Cosmeos Valley). Its best to use a Pokémon with the Ability Frisk to be able to tell if the Pokémon has a Deep Sea Scale, and a Pokémon with the Ability Compound Eyes to increase the chance of the Pokémon holding a Deep Sea Scale from a 5% (one in twenty) chance to a 20% (one in five) chance. After you have found three Deep Sea Scales, go back to the Sailor again. (Make sure you have the Pokémon with the Deep Sea Scales in your party, or took the Deep Sea scales from the Pokémon and put them in your bag.If you did either of these, proceed to talk to him and choose the number of tickets corresponding with how many deep sea scales you have.Now go to Salty Sam, who is waiting next to the Double Decca. Talk to him and go to one of the islands. Voltridia Island The Voltaic Ticket will give you access to Voltridia Island. There is nothing much at the outside of the island. So just head into inside the cavern. There are no trainer battles here, just wild Pokémon in the cavern. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Magnet}} |- |Item5%=Cell Battery}} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- Walk up the ascending slopes formed by the rocks in the cave up to the platform where the first Legendary bird - Zapdos, is waiting there. Note that Zapdos is very hard to catch, so it is recommended to buy Quick Balls and Dusk Balls from the Poké Ball Emporium at Anthian City - Shopping District first. The player only has 1 chance to catch Zapdos, so save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. |- |- |Ball1=Dusk}} |- }} |- Frigidia Island The Frigidia Island is like Voltridia Cavern, in the way that it doesn't have much to do, except catch the Legendary Pokémon Articuno, In Frigidia Cavern. In the cavern you can find that all Pokémon in the Cavern are Ice type and the 2016 Christmas Event Pokémon, Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew can be found here. The player only has 1 chance to catch Articuno, so save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Snowball}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Grip Claw}} |- |Item5%=Snowball}} |- You can walk up to slopes and up to a platform, Articuno is waiting there for you to catch it... |- |- |Ball1=Dusk}} |- }} |- Obsidia Island The Obsidian Ticket will give you access to Obsidia Island. Obsidia Island is like the other islands without that much to do, although, you can catch the Legendary Bird Moltres. There isn't any Alola Pokémon inside the cavern expect for Turtonator. This cavern also mainly focuses on Fire-types. As the player enters the cavern, he or she will be able to spot a tall rock structure. In the centre of this rock structure, Moltres can be seen waiting for the player on the topmost platform. The player must climb the slope the wraps around the tall rock structure to be able to encounter Moltres. The player only has 1 chance to catch Moltres, so save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Charcoal}} |- Walk up the slopes formed by the rocks in the cave up to the platform where the third Legendary bird - Moltres, is waiting there. Note that Moltres is very hard to catch, so it is recommended to buy Quick Balls and Dusk Balls from the Poké Ball Emporium at Anthian City - Shopping District first. |- |- |Ball1=Dusk}} |- }} |- Encountering Lugia Silver Wing The Silver Wing is obtained when the player talks to an old man next to the Squirtle Fountain when you have the 3 Legendary Birds in the players party. The old man is fascinated that you have the Legendary Birds and he also told why the old lady wanted a Squirtle fountain but the old man wanted something more majestic. The old man said he was once the Roria's Champion back in the days. He is very surprised you have “Kanto’s three Legendary Birds” (as he says). He thinks you are worthy of the Silver Wing, and knows it has some sort of link to Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, but he doesn’t know what... He then gives you the Silver Wing. Silver Cove Silver Cove is filled with shiny crystals with tall rock walls and you cannot encounter any wild Pokémon. To get here, you require HM3 Surf on Rosecove Beach and head to a small cave near Rosecove Beach. Once you obtained the Silver Wing which is a Key Item, head to the pedestal of Silver Cove. The Silver Wing is now glowing and now a noise can be heard. That noise is the Guardian of the Sea, Lugia. The player only has 1 chance to catch Lugia, so save beforehand and turn off Autosave. Be warned that Lugia is very difficult to catch and all of its default moves only have 5 — the player is advised to buy a surplus of Dusk Balls from Poké Ball Emporium before proceeding to the battle and catching Lugia quickly before it succumbs to the desperation attack . |- |- |Ball1=Dusk}} |- }} |- Category:Walkthrough